


leave the lights on

by glasshalfempty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, dom/sub elements, the softest of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasshalfempty/pseuds/glasshalfempty
Summary: There’s a simple balance to them. Jun is in charge, and Minghao is eager to please him. Jun asks, and Minghao answers. Jun tells, and Minghao does.But sometimes. Sometimes, Jun gets a little cocky. He’ll tell Minghao to do something he doesn't like, or make some snappy comment, and Minghao has to remind him exactly what his place is.Today is one of those days.





	leave the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> me, at 5:30 pm on a monday: yknow whats a Fresh concept.......minghao domming the absolute Shit out of jun and making him his bitch whilst still calling him daddy
> 
> this is completely unedited, so feel free to point out any errors and i'd be happy to fix them later
> 
> enjoy!

Minghao and Jun have always been a rather harmonious couple. Their relationship is easy; they spend mornings curled up together under the covers, days holding hands and dancing together and whispering to each other in Chinese over dinner, nights wrapped in the sheets panting into each other’s mouths. To others, the lines of their relationship are clean-cut. There’s a simple balance to them. Jun is in charge, and Minghao is eager to please him. Jun asks, and Minghao answers. Jun tells, and Minghao does.

But sometimes. Sometimes, Jun gets a little cocky. He’ll tell Minghao to do something he doesn't like, or make some snappy comment, and Minghao has to remind him exactly what his place is.

Today is one of those days.

Jun’s sweating, and has been for quite a while now, but Minghao can’t bring himself to care. He watches from the foot of the bed, his face a careful mask of disinterest, as Jun strains against the binds holding his arms above his head and whimpers. His legs are spread as wide as they can go without pulling something, and Jun ruts his ass down against the mattress, trying to force the vibrator in even deeper. His dick pulses against the cock ring, and Minghao can imagine the exact levels of pain and pleasure he’s experiencing right now, because Jun had done this exact same thing to him last week.

“How does it feel?” Minghao asks, sliding soft fingertips across Jun’s ankle. Jun jolts and whines in response, and Minghao smiles sweetly. “Tell me. How does it feel to be my bitch, Junhui?”

“Hao,” Jun sobs, pressing his face into the crook of his own shoulder. “Oh, God, please—“

He breaks off with a cry as Minghao runs his hand up Jun’s inner thigh and presses a fingertip against the vibrator, pushing it ever so slightly deeper.

“Please what? Use your words, daddy,” Minghao says, and bites his lip against the way Jun writhes at the word.

“God, no, _ah_ , stop, you can’t—“

Minghao clamps a fist in Jun’s hair and yanks. “What was that? Are you telling me what to do?”

Jun visibly gulps and shakes his head no. Minghao releases him, and his head flops back onto the pillow. “Good.”

Minghao pushes a button on the remote, and Jun spasms beneath him as the vibrator switches from low to medium inside him.

“Hao, please, please, fuck,” Jun sobs, and two tears slide down his cheeks as Minghao watches. Something in his heart clenches at the sight, and he breaks character for a moment to wipe Jun’s cheeks clean. Jun blinks at him endearingly, looking so blissed out that Minghao feels a little proud of himself.

“I asked you a question, Junnie,” he whispers, sliding back into character as easily as he slides back down the bed and comes eye-level with Jun’s cock. “How does it feel?”

Jun’s hips thrust up, then down, seeking friction in both areas where he can’t seem to get enough. “Feels so good, Hao,” he slurs, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, please, I need more, please, baby, I need—“

“I know,” Minghao soothes, petting a hand over Jun’s thigh, and Jun sighs. Minghao almost feels too cruel with what he’s about to do, but he does it anyway, and the click of the button is lost beneath Jun’s cry as the vibrator kicks into the highest setting and Minghao sucks his cock into his mouth in the same movement.

Jun thrashes against his bonds, and Minghao has to hold his hips down to the bed to keep from choking. Jun is really crying now, grinding his hips down to fuck himself on the vibrator and then up to fuck into Minghao’s mouth. He’s so far gone that Minghao hears him start to switch between Korean and Chinese, like focusing on one language is too much for him to think about right now. His thighs tremble and his stomach tenses, and when Minghao feels his hips start to twitch sporadically and his dick twitch against his tongue, he lets Jun’s cock slide wetly out of his mouth and pushes the button on the remote one final time. The vibrator falls silent, and Minghao sits back on his knees, wiping precome from his lips.

Jun stares at him dumbfoundedly, cock angry, red, and leaking, legs spread impossibly wide, and asks, “Why the _fuck_ did you stop?”

Minghao smirks at him tauntingly. “You didn’t think I would let you come that easily, did you?”

Jun scowls and throws his head back against the pillows, and Minghao catches something like, “Well, I’d _hoped_.”

“Hey,” Minghao says, and the vibrator buzzes to life for half a second. Jun jolts, but by the time his eyes find Minghao, he’s turned it off again. “Eyes on me.”

Jun huffs and lays his head against his bicep, watching Minghao through lidded eyes. Minghao finally slides off his boxers, letting his erection slowly spring free, and Jun eyes it hungrily. Minghao reaches for the bottle of lube, discarded at the foot of the bed, and bites his lip at the way Jun’s eyes follow the movement. He pops the cap and slicks up his fingers, taking great pleasure in the way Jun’s hips buck. He knows what’s coming, and he can’t wait to watch.

Which is why Minghao makes sure his ass is as out of view as he can get it before sliding a finger into himself.

“Ah, fuck,” he sighs at the first intrusion, and Jun makes a wounded noise, like the sight of it physically pains him. Minghao makes full eye contact as he fingers himself, working the single digit in and out slowly, gasping when he crooks it at just the right moment. Jun whines and kicks his feet like a child, rolling his hips side to side as if he can’t stand staying still.

“God, please untie me. Please. Wanna touch you so bad,” Jun breathes, nudging Minghao’s knee with his foot. Minghao’s free hand shoots out and pins his ankle to the bed, and Minghao glares at him in warning.

“Zip it, you. One more word and I’ll finish myself off like this and leave you here for another hour,” he says, and Jun immediately still, clamping his lips shut and nodding his head quickly. Minghao goes back to fingering himself, sliding a second finger in with little resistance, and melts against the feeling. Jun doesn’t say anything, but he does groan loudly, and when Minghao looks back up he sees that Jun’s leaked a small puddle all over his stomach.

The sight makes Minghao laugh. “God, you’re such a fucking slut.”

Jun’s eyes clamp shut, and he moans, his teeth gritted against the words he so desperately wants to blurt out.

“Fucking whore,” Minghao continues, now panting slightly as he slides three fingers in himself. “Always so fucking desperate for it. Wonder what the others would think if they could see you like this, all spread out for me. They never will, though. Know why?” Jun shakes his head, and Minghao grunts as he squeezes Jun’s ankle too hard and jabs at his own prostate. “Because you’re my _bitch_ , Junhui.”

That finally breaks him. Jun opens his mouth and gasps out, “I’m not—“

“Oh, but you are. I might let you fuck me and bruise me and call me names and tell me what to do, but don’t think for a fucking second that I’m yours. You’re _mine_. No matter how hard you make me scream, I can always make you scream louder,” Minghao tells him, and Jun whimpers, full-on whimpers at the statement because it’s true and he knows it. Minghao crawls up the bed until his ass is hovering over Jun’s cock, and he slides off the cock ring and casts it to the side. Jun’s dick is still painfully hard, and Minghao gives it one loose stroke to test the waters before lining him up with his hole and slowly pressing down.

“Mmn, oh, _fuck_ , daddy,” Minghao sighs as the head of Jun’s cock pushes past the first ring of muscle. Jun groans and yanks against his ties, making the headboard creak. Minghao spreads his thighs wider and slides down Jun’s shaft inch by inch until he bottoms out, and both of them gasp when he does.

“Fuck, feel so fucking good, baby,” Jun mumbles, eyes locked on Minghao’s flushed cock as it bobs against his stomach. “Wanna touch you so bad, wanna be good, I’ll be good, I swear, just, please—“

“No,” Minghao says simply, and Jun nearly howls. “Maybe if you’re better next time and follow all the rules, then I’ll let you. But you’ve been bad today, Junnie. I told you not to fucking speak.”

“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry, just let me _touch you_ ,” Jun sobs in frustration as Minghao slides wetly up and down on his cock. Minghao bites his lip and shakes his head, and Jun gives up, throwing his head back against the pillow and planting his feet on the bed to fuck up into Minghao for all he’s worth.

Minghao gasps like he’s not expecting it, and his fingernails dig into Jun’s shoulders where they’re clamped. “Such a bad boy,” he hisses, groping into the sheets for something, and suddenly, the vibrator comes to life in Jun’s ass, turned to the highest setting. It’s pressed right against his prostate, and Jun yowls like a cat—this is _way_ too much, he’s been on edge for too long to handle any part of this—and chants “Fuckshitfuck gonna come gonna come gonna come—“

Minghao lets him, so he does with a loud shout, buried deep in Minghao’s ass. Minghao squeezes tight around him and milks every drop out of him, feeling the warmth of it drip out down the backs of his thighs. Jun’s hips finally stutter to a stop, and he whines and twists uncomfortably at the sensation of the vibrator still humming against his prostate. Minghao quickly shuts it off and slides off of Jun’s softening dick, and Jun slumps against the bed, eyes falling hazily to Minghao’s still-straining erection.

“Let me,” he says, at the same second Minghao asks, “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Jun shrugs, because why the hell not. Minghao positions himself over his face and holds Jun’s head at an angle that won’t hurt too much before sliding his swollen cock over his lips. Jun opens his mouth and allows Minghao to press inside, his slick tongue moving to flick against the slit.

“Fuck, daddy, so fucking good to me,” Minghao sighs, sliding his cock deeper. Jun moans against it and takes it, fighting down his gag reflex. “You give it to me so good, but then you just fucking _take it_ —“ He thrusts lightly, and Jun lets him, his jaw hanging slack to accommodate Minghao. “Mmhn, so good, so good—fuck, gonna come, Jun, fuck.” He starts to pull back, but Jun grunts, a muffled protest, and Minghao hisses, bending forward to grip the headboard as he fucks hard into Jun’s mouth. “Fuck, you fucking want it, such a slut, fucking cockslut, so desperate—fuck, I’m coming,” Minghao moans, and his cock pulses against Jun’s tongue as he comes down his throat. Jun closes his eyes and takes it, swallowing what he can and letting the rest drip out of the corners of his mouth. Minghao relaxes above him before flopping bonelessly onto the bed beside him as he comes down, and Jun opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling as he comes back to himself.

He’s a mess. His cock is sticky and his ass hurts, and his wrists are chaffed and rubbed raw where the ties pull at them. He hisses as he shifts, trying to get more comfortable, and Minghao suddenly seems to remember that he has a very uncomfortable boyfriend in the bed with him.

“Oh, fuck, here,” he says, and rolls over to untie Jun’s wrists. Seconds later, his arms are free, and he moans softly as he flexes his stiff shoulders and rubs his wrists. Minghao gently pushes his thighs apart and slides the vibrator out of his ass, and Jun winces at the sting. “Sorry,” Minghao says softly, before taking the vibrator and the cock ring into the bathroom to wash them off. He returns a few minutes later with a wet washcloth and begins wiping down the insides of Jun’s thighs, then his stomach, then, every so gently, his cock. Jun watches him work through half-lidded eyes, occasionally lifting his leg to help Minghao with the angle.

It’s strange, having the aftercare routine reversed. Usually Jun is the one rushing around, catering to Minghao and cleaning him up, making sure he’s comfortable after getting absolutely wrecked. It feels nice, though, being pampered like this after being so thoroughly destroyed. He’ll have to ask Minghao if they can do it more often.

Once he’s clean, Minghao runs back to the bathroom to get rid of the washcloth before rejoining his sleepy boyfriend on the bed. He pulls his boxers back on and snuggles up to Jun’s side, throwing the covers over both of them and tucking his head onto Jun’s shoulder.

“So,” he asks in a small voice. “How…was that? For you?”

Jun smiles fondly as he absently pets his hair. “Personally? That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

He feels Minghao breathe against his skin. “So it wasn’t…too much, or anything? I didn’t say anything that was going too far?”

“Babe. I’ve said worse to you. I can take it,” Jun tells him. “And, yeah, okay, it was a lot sometimes. But. It was fucking fantastic, and I would love to do it again.”

Minghao glances up at him with shy eyes, and Jun really has no idea how he switches from commanding dom to demure flower so quickly. “Would you really?”

“Absolutely. But right now, I’m fucking dead, and all I want to do is sleep for about twelve hours, so let’s do that first,” Jun says, and Minghao huffs. He leans up to press a kiss, soft and gentle, against Jun’s lips, and Jun returns it easily, sliding the tip of his tongue against Minghao’s bottom lip.

When they break apart, Minghao tucks his head back under Jun’s chin and sighs. “I love you.”

Jun smiles, presses a kiss into his hair, and says, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much
> 
> shoot me a comment if you enjoyed or hit me up on my tumblr @onesingularyike


End file.
